Crash Bandicoot (SSB6)
This article is for Crash Bandicoot's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Crash Bandicoot. Thank You! Crash Bandicoot () is a third-party newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. His appearance is based off of his design in the first two Crash Bandicoot games. Like multiple other cartoony characters in the game, Crash Bandicoot's facial expressions are exaggerated. He is the first and only representative of the Crash Bandicoot franchise. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Crash Bandicoot preforms two punches and finishes with a spinkick from his right foot. *Dash Attack - Crash Bandicoot runs forward and preforms his famous "slide" move from the Crash Bandicoot games. *Forward tilt - Crash Bandicoot preforms a spinning kick. *Up tilt - Crash Bandicoot raises both hands above his head. *Down tilt - Crash Bandicoot leans back on both of his hands and jab kicks the opponent with both of his feet. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Crash Bandicoot preforms a jumping spinning kick. *Up smash - Crash Bandicoot jumps up off of the ground with his jetpack and crashes it an inch off the ground. The explosion causes damage to opponents. *Down smash - Crash Bandicoot crosses both of his arms together, and then throws his fists out in both directions while yelling "Waaahhhhh!". Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Crash Bandicoot spins in the air, and crashes down with his arms and legs spread wide. *Forward aerial - Crash Bandicoot brings his hand up and brings it down with a karate chop. *Back aerial - Crash Bandicoot preforms a quick kick directed behind him that lingers briefly. *Up aerial - Crash Bandicoot preforms a kick-flip with a fast start-up. *Down aerial - Crash Bandicoot preforms his famous belly-flop move. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Crash Bandicoot spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *Back throw - Crash Bandicoot grabs the opponent and flips them backwards. *Up throw - Crash Bandicoot tosses the opponent upwards in a similar way to how he used to slow toss his gems and crystals in Crash Bandicoot. *Down throw - Crash Bandicoot grabs the opponent and stomps on them as hard as possible. Special Moves *Neutral special - Crash Spinning Attack: Crash begins spinning around, and if timed correctly he can move around the stage while using this move. If timed correctly, some projectiles or energy blasts can be deflected if they hit the hitbox. *Side special - Jet Board: Crash brings out his jet board and smashes into the opponent with it. The board cannot elevate unless the platform is tilted up. *Up special - Up Arrow Crate: An up arrow crate appears below Crash and lifts him upwards. A great recovery move. *Down special - Aku Aku!: A reflection move that works similarly to the one that Palutena uses. However, if an opponent touches the move, it will deal damage in a similarity to Fox and Falco's Down Special. Final Smash *Invincibility Aku Aku - Crash gains both invincibility and a shield. He is able to run around and cause damage to opponents just by simply touching them. However, the move tends to get weaker the more its used, until the effect wears off. Taunts *Preforms his "suck it" celebration dance from his PS1 game. *Raises his eyebrows and preforms a naughty grin at the players. *Pets the baby Polar Bear from Crash Bandicoot 3. On-Screen Appearances *Crash flies into the stage with his jetpack. *Teleports onto the stage as if just appeared from the Warp Room. Crowd Chant Victory Poses Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Crash Bandicoot (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Bandicoots